Summertime DxD
by ASimpleLeaf
Summary: Long story short, Natsu and Acnologia got in a fight after Last Ages alerted Acnologia to the Eclipse Gate. Said fight proceeded to give the Eclipse Gate enough power to take the to Slayers to another dimension, landing in Kuoh Town, with new powers as well. Eh, they've faced worse, what's a little bit of a supernatural school life gonna do? -Unexpected Hiatus Ending Soon Guys!-
1. -Turn 1- Earthland

Hello Everyone! My name is ASimpleLeaf and this is my very first story!

As a fan of Fairy Tail and Highschool DxD,as well as a wannabe writer, I thought I'd give this a try!  
This is going to feature a smarter and more powerful Natsu. But don't worry, I'll still keep those silly moments that defines Natsu as a character, He's just going to have a more mature side to him.  
Though that more mature side may or may not end up getting him a harem...

Even though this is the first chapter I've ever written, I don't want you to go easy on me. Give it to me straight! If you think it's terrible, tell me! If it's moving too fast , TELL ME! I'm still finding my own style, and the reviews and tips from you guys would mean a lot to me!

I guess I've bored you enough with this author's note, so I'll go ahead and start this story...  
Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD

* * *

Dimensional Bonds- Turn 1- Earthland- Second Chances

* * *

In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought in sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is simply a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that has created numerous legends.

Its name is Fairy Tail. Founded by Mavis Vermilion in x686, Fairy Tail was formed. Fairy Tail welcomed it's new members with the saying, " Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place is an eternal mystery... a never ending adventure!"

After the supposed destruction and loss of it's core members and 3rd Guildmaster Makarov Dreyer of Tenrou Island by the Dragon King Acnologia during their annual S-Class promotion Trials in x784 , Fairy Tail fell to the title of worst guild in Fiore after many failures in the newly established Grand Magic Games, or GMG for short.

Then, seven years later, in x791, to the joy of it's remaining members as well as many others, Tenrou, as well as the lost members, returned, saved by the ghost of Mavis Vermilion, who had cast one of the three sacred spells of Fairy Tail, the Ultimate Defense magic Fairy Sphere. After finding out about Fairy Tail's accomplishments, or lack thereof, the Tenrou group entered the x791 Grand Magic Games. After a rocky start, mostly in part of the Raven Tail guild, Fairy Tail turned it around, emerging victorious in the Grand Magic Games.

After defeating dragons brought from the past by the future Rogue of the Sabertooth Guild, the Eclipse Gate, which was utilized by Future Rogue, was about to be closed, when an event occurred that would start a chain of events that not even Mavis Vermilion herself could have predicted...

* * *

They had done it. With a great part of Fiore's capital city Crocus burning and in ruins, the mages of the many guilds of Fiore had done the impossible. They had saved not only part of Crocus, but also the entire world. Sweat lining their brows, soaking what remained of their clothes, the mages couldn't help but give a loud cheer as the last of the dragons vanished in a soft light. Their cheer not only symbolized victory over the the dragons, but hope as the future remained brighter than ever before.

However, one person wasn't among the masses cheering for the future, one person who, when asking the many mages who had fought the mighty beasts from the past, was the key to the recent triumph over the dragons of the days of old.

His name was Natsu Dragneel.

A young mage from the Fairy Tail guild, he stands at 5 foot 11 inches tall. He has short bright pink, sorry, salmon colored hair. He wears black sandals, white pants that are tied just below the knees with two black cloth strips. He has a a black coat with orange trimming, with a brown belt around his waist ,adorned with a silver medallion.

One sleeve of his coat is cut off, revealing a red insignia that looks akin to a bird sitting on a bent arrow, the mark of his guild, Fairy Tail. Around his neck sits a white, scaly looking scarf that reaches down to about his waist. this scarf was given to him by his adopted father Igneel, the King of the Fire Dragons, and the dragon who taught him his signature magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic . As his exceed partner Happy, with whom I'll describe in a moment, once said "Natsu has dragon lungs that allow him to breathe fire, Dragon Scales that allow him to dissolve the fire, and Dragon Claws for attacking with fire! His special brand of fire magic allows him to take on all the qualities of a dragon, Igneel was the one who taught it to him!" Happy is an Exceed, a race of magical cats that can talk and use magic. Happy is roughly 2 foot 5 inches tall, with blue fur.

Natsu stood silently as everyone, including his team members Lucy Heartfilia, a peppy rich girl who was a aspiring author and specialized in Celestial Magic, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's rival and a mage talented in the magic of Ice-Make, Erza Scarlet, an S-Class mage with bright red hair from which her name derives with a talent in Requip magic, and Wendy Marvell, Natsu's surrogate little sister who specialized in the lost Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, taught to her by Grandeeney, a Sky Dragon, cheered and danced with all of the other mages, both from Fairy Tail and from other guilds, like Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale.

Natsu couldn't help but be worried, even though the other Dragon Slayers didn't seem to be able to feel it, Natsu has been feeling a sense of foreboding right after Ultear, a Time Mage from the Guild Crime Sorciere, sacrificed herself and used a forbidden Arc of Time spell, known as Last Ages, that gave every a one minute glimpse into the future, saving the lives of many of the ones below.

Natsu felt that the Arc of Time spell had attracted something powerful, something dangerous, and worst of all, nobody seemed to be able to sense the power that was fast approaching. He mentally tracked the being's movement over the course of the last hour, tracking it's every stop, it's every motion, and, as he was standing atop the ruins of one of the many building destroyed in the fighting, Natsu realized where this being was going.

Right to the source of all of the last 3 hours of pain, misery, and loss. Right to the power that still was open, even though fighting had finished. Right to... _'THE ECLIPSE GATE!_ ' Natsu's mind screamed with urgency, as he launched himself over the buildings, towards the Eclipse Gate, which stood alone near the King's Palace, away from the fighting and, for the last ten minutes, partying for the future of Fiore. He leaped from building to building as fast as he could, his muscles, already sore from the last three hours of fighting, screaming for him to stop and rest for a minute, a minute in which he was afraid he couldn't afford to spare.

As he approached the Eclipse Gate, he could sense the being was closing in fast, and finally was able to smell the being. When he recognized the smell, he felt his heart sink to his stomach, and he knew he was in for a battle that would most likely would be his last. He could feel the power emanating from the beast, even from as far away as it was still. And he no doubt knew that the Guildmasters and S-Class wizards would soon sense it, but by then Natsu would already be locked into combat with the creature, in a fight to the bitter end.

Right as Natsu was psyching himself up for the impending fight, the creature decided to finally make it's presence known to all.

 _ **ROOOOOAAARRRRR**_

* * *

Acnologia's POV

* * *

To say that Acnologia, The Black Dragon, and self proclaimed Queen of all the Dragons, was pissed would win the award for the understatement of the century. She was going to DESTROY whatever caused time to reverse for one minute, waking her up from a relaxing nap, and NO ONE wakes her up from her naps! However, there was just one problem with Acnologia, she wasn't the one controlling her own body. Four hundred years ago, The Immortal Black Mage Zeref Dragneel had hit her with a control spell, causing her to be transformed into this horrible black and blue dragon, and ordered her to kill everything in her path with her Chaos Dragon Slayer Magic.

As much as she didn't want to, as much as she tried to fight it, the spell's hold was too strong and she could only watch helplessly as her body killed anything and everything in her path for the next four hundred years, crying whenever she watch an innocent life be removed from the face of Earthland permanently. She could only hope that one day, something or someone could free her from the curse that tortured her in every waking moment. And worst of all, the control spell had removed all of her memories from before her fight with Zeref, going as far to even strip her of her own name. She was only a shell of herself, forced to watch as her body killed without mercy.

Until two hours ago.

Two hours ago she felt something that at first was annoying but then allowed her to sense something that gave her hope. She felt time reverse, though it was only for one minute, minuscule in comparison to her four hundred years of torment,but then she felt a power that was near the source of the reversal. A power that was stronger than the control spell.

With a mighty roar and flap of her wings, she flew off towards the source of the power. As she drew closer however, her heart fell as she sensed that the power was in the middle of a massive city. She stopped every so often debating if she should risk her control spell taking over for the chance to finally be free from the curse that had killed millions. As she was about to turn around, however, the she could only cry out in grief as her curse took hold, steering her body towards the city.

She could only watch helplessly as her body drew closer to the grand city, before it let out a colossal roar that alerted all in the city to her presence. She suddenly felt the party on the opposite end of the city cease suddenly, and the levels of fear spike rapidly. With her advanced hearing, she could hear the whispers of disbelief and terror for the mages who were partying. She could only hope that they would not draw near to her, for most of the mages still had the potential to do great things, and she didn't want to cut their lives short like so many others.

Unfortunately, she could sense a lone mage, one more powerful than the others, standing in front of the power, which looked to be some kind of gate. As her body landed in front of the lone mage, she could sense the mage's friends running to him, the rest of the mages in hot pursuit. They, however, were too far away. The fight would most likely be over by then. As the her body stretched it's wings, weary from the long flight, the mage said a few things before yelling out and getting in a fighting stance, his fists ablaze with a brilliant crimson fire. She could only watch with tears in her eyes, as her body growled, then let out a roar, and proceed to attack the mage in a fight to the very end.

* * *

Natsu's POV

* * *

As Acnologia landed with a thud, I couldn't help but shiver a little at the intimidating dragon in front of me. Acnologia was just as big as my father, Igneel. As Acnologia stretched his wings from what I assumed to have been a long fight, I somehow managed to find the courage to say, "Hello Acnologia. I see that you have been flying for quite a while. Well too bad, because I won't let you harm my nakama or anyone else anymore!."

As Acnologia stood there silently, as if mentally saying that I wasn't worthy of even responding to, I felt myself get angrier as my **Flames of Emotion** powered up my Dragon Slayer Magic.

I yelled at the top of my lungs to Acnologia, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE ACNOLOGIA! IF IT MEANS DEFEATING YOU, I'LL BECOME STRONGER THAN EVER BEFORE! I HOPE YOUR READY ACNOLOGIA!" I lit my fists on fire while getting in a fighting stance,

"BECAUSE I'M ALL FIRED UP! **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!** "

And with that I lit myself ablaze, my magic surging as **Sword Horn** took effect, and launched myself with all of my strength at Acnologia.

I was done talking, I was done waiting, now is the time for action, the time to defeat Acnologia! ONCE! AND! FOR! ALL! Acnologia simply growled before proceeding to attack me with a load roar.

General POV

As the other mages hurried to the fight as fast as possible, Natsu and Acnologia's battle was beginning, and the gears of fate were beginning to turn, had one been paying attention, one would have noticed the Eclipse Gate start to softly shine, for two dimensions were beginning to draw together, coming closer as the battle progressed, and both Natsu and Acnologia failed to notice their bodies starting to glow as the Eclipse Gate found its targets, slowly building up enough power to pull them in.

Acnologia countered Natsu's **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn** with her own **Chaos Dragon's Sword Horn.** Both attacks collided, each one fight for dominance. With a resonating BOOM, both attacks negated each other, throwing Natsu into the Eclipse Gate's half open door, and throwing Acnologia into the King's Palace, destroying the wall, and scaring the many guards still inside, who proceeded to run away from the scene in terror.

Acnologia felt her body pull itself out of the wall, before her hand/claw erupted in a dazzling blue gleam.

 **Chaos Dragon's Iron Fist!** Acnologia cried out as she launched her body towards Natsu.

Natsu cursed to himself before using the Gate as a launchpad, his fist igniting as he cast his go to spell for any fight. **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**

Once more the attacks collided, then fought for dominance. "Your pretty good!" Natsu puffed, his fatigue from the previous fights still holding him back.  
Acnologia growled softly, as if in response to his compliment, not as a being looking down on its opponent, but as a being who recognizes her opponent as an equal. Once more the two attacks negated each other, causing a smaller explosion to throw them back, both already preparing new spells, both let out a war cry before casting their spells.

 **CHAOS DRAGON'S ROAR!** Acnologia yelled out, her excitement for a tough opponent bleeding through the control.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!** Natsu cried with excitement, his excitement for a tough opponent keeping him fighting as always.

Guess Dragon Slayers love fighting tough opponents...

The two attacks near immediately canceled each other out with another explosion, only this time a certain scarlet knight tried to attack Acnologia while her back was turned.

 **REQUIP! FIRE EMPRESS ARMOR! EXPLOSIVE WAVE!** Erza cried out, not seeing Natsu in behind Acnologia.

The attack hit hard, causing Acnologia to lose her balance and back into, and trip over Natsu. At the same time they both started to fall the Eclipse Gate pulled them in, all the mages giving a cry of "NATSU!"

Jet tried to catch up with Natsu, but the Gate was faster. With a loud BANG, The Eclipse Gate's doors swung shut, trapping Natsu and Acnologia on the other side, being sent somewhere else entirely.

* * *

In The Eclipse Gate

* * *

Natsu and Acnologia both were confused beyond belief when the surronds changed and looked like a colorful mess of candy whizzing by and insane speeds. Natsu turned to Acnologia and, with a shit eating grin on his face said, "So, Come here often?"

That joke explained the general mood between them, their fight was over, there was no need to continue. Acnologia gasped sharply as her body started to glow, before something happened that she dreamed about every night since the evil control spell was placed on her. She was human again. She was free from the curse. She wasn't going to be force into killing other against her will anymore!

Natsu gasped in shock as a massive dragon turned into a girl his own age. The girl was about five foot five inches tall with jet black hair that reached her neck, and she wore a violet colored sweater that has both arm cut off and a violet colored skirt that reached just above her knees, her hair had a white bow. On her right leg was a metal circlet that had a brilliant blue sapphire inset in the edge. She had violet colored boots that went to just below her knees, and black stockings that stopped just above her knees but below her skirt. The last thing Natsu noticed was that she wore plain white panties, the same color as her bow.

Natsu asked her if she was okay, to which she replied she was fine. Natsu asked Acnologia why she always attacked everyone. Upon hearing that question, Acnologia teared up before stating that she never wanted to attack them, and recounted how Zeref had taken away her name and all of her memories. Natsu comforted her, saying that everything was going to be alright.

"Why are you treating me so nicely?" Acnologia question between sobs, " I was the one who destroyed Tenrou and killed millions of people... Yet you still treat me with kindness, why?" Natsu hummed softly before replying, "If you were under Zeref's control, then you weren't truly doing all of that. The blame doesn't fall on you, but rather,Zeref is the one to blame." Acnologia cried it Natsu's shoulder, and Natsu let her, after all, if he had been locked in his own mind, watch himself kill with no way to stop, he would be sad too.

Natsu said calmly, "Look Acnologia, people like you deserve a second chance, I'm not going to judge you for what you did when Zeref was controlling you." Acnologia sniffled and asked him a question he didn't expect, "Then... could you give me a name?" she whispered to him softly. "A name?" Natsu inquired calmly. "Yes, the name Acnologia was given to me by Zeref, and it reminds me of the things I've done." Acnologia said. "Alright then," Natsu said calmly,"Let me think for a moment" Acnologia nodded and said "Take your time."

 _Acnologia is all depressed from her past,_ Natsu thought to himself, _She wants to be happy... and have the happiness Zeref's control never gave her, Happiness, she is just as young as me, probably about 15 like me._ _That would make her a child in most adult's eyes. Happiness, Child..._

"How about Yukiko?" Natsu said quietly. "Yukiko?" Acnologia asked quietly. "It means Happiness Child, It represents the happiness you always wished for" Natsu replied.  
Acnologia started crying softly and said, "Yukiko, I like that name, thank you Natsu, for giving me this second chance..."

As Natsu sat there comforting Yukiko, they both heard two separate voices speak to them.

" ** _Do you seek power?_** " the voices both said, " _ **If so, what kind of power do you seek?**_ "

Yukiko thought long and hard about what she wanted, she didn't want power that hurts others, she wanted to help others.

Natsu, on the other hand, replied immediately, "I want the power to protect those I care about!"

Yukiko realized that she wanted that too, "I do as well!" She said, her voice carrying her newfound determination.

" ** _You both are worthy of our power then,_** " The voices said calmly,

" _ **Natsu Dragneel, do you accept the power of the Welsh Dragon, and accept the Boosted Gear?**_ "

Natsu replied, "If it means I'll be able to protect everyone, then yes!"

" _ **Good**_ " said the voice, " _ **Yukiko Violet, Do you accept the power of the Vanishing Dragon, And accept Divine Dividing?**_ "

Yukiko said with determination, "Yes, I want to redeem myself for my actions while controlled by Zeref!"

" _ **So be it!**_ " The voices said, " _ **Use your Sacred Gears alongside your Dragon Slayer Magic, protect those you hold dear! For you hold the power to change the world!**_ "

And with that, a brilliant light blinded both of them, sending them to a new world. A world full of Devil, Fallen Angels, and Angels. A world full of new experiences!

With a crash, both Natsu and Yukiko landed on the park bench unconscious.

When they wake up, that is...

* * *

And that's it for the first chapter!

The point of the chapter was to introduce two of the Main Characters, Natsu Dragneel and Acnologia/Yukiko Violet. Natsu's going to change his clothes to fit in soon though.

I'm gonna be spending two to three weeks reading reviews on this, as well as working on my style and pacing of the story, so it doesn't seem rushed like Ruby Rose on coffee with too much sugar.

This chapter is the super serious chapter to introduce plot. Most of the non-plot chapters will focus on Natsu's relationships with others, as well as Acnologia / Yukiko Violet adjusting to being human again.

I guess that's it for me...Please review with any advice you might have, as even I know that my current way of writing is unrefined.  
That's all folks! Leaf is out!


	2. -Turn 2- Renaissance

Hello Everyone, ASimpleLeaf here!

With this authors note I thought that it would be good to answer some questions you (the readers) have submitted!

gbryan942 asks: Is Grayfia going to be in Natsu's harem?

Leaf's answer: Possibly, I haven't actually got the full harem sorted out! I'll keep you updated on the harem as much as possible!

EazyFade asks: Is Natsu x Acnologia the main pairing?  
Leaf's answer: Yes, while I will try to balance the time each member gets evenly, since Natsu did "save" Acnologia, the story will have a lot more of Yukiko in it compared to the rest of the Harem.

Great Saiyaman54 asks: They don't have to fight each other just because of the sacred gears right?  
Leaf's answer: This chapter will explain...

shiroryuu012 asks: Do you erase existance of Issei and Vali?  
Leaf's answer: This chapter will explain...

Gee Est asks: Got any plans for Ultear beyond her sacrificing herself?  
Leaf's answer: Last Ages has an uknown side effect ya know...

This is going to have and alternate past to Natsu, just to warn you I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD

* * *

Summertime DxD -Turn 2- -Earth- Renaissance

* * *

In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought in sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is simply a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that has created numerous legends. Its name is Fairy Tail. After a fight between Natsu Dragneel and Acnologia/Yukiko, the Eclipse Gate re-opened, dragging both into a new world with brand new powers. With new powers in a new world, Natsu and Yukiko must learn how to live in a world where magic lives in the background, weilded by supernatural entities. Said entities who have noticed two people randomly appearing from thin air, and with the most powerful Magic signatures known, only to vanish seconds later. Look out world, Natsu and Yukiko are on the case!

* * *

Kuoh Academy Occult Research Club -August 20, X008- 09:37 A.M.

* * *

If anyone were to ask, Sirzechs Lucifer would be considered, _at best_ , as an incredibly strong devil with a likely little sister complex, apparent with his constant fawning over his sister Rias.

Of course, to Rias, said foundness would be considered suffocating at worst. However, over the past couple of minutes, she was glad that her brother was constently suffocating her with affection, as she was in the middle of a panic attack caused by two humongous magic energies appearing and then disapearing within seconds of appearing. Not only that, but appearing in the dead center of her territory and how could she deal _with that I mean I know I'm confident in my abilities but that power reminded me of my brother that one time he got angry and oh hell I am scared out of my mind and-_

You get the idea.

She was freaking out, and not only that, but she still hasn't got that underclassmate Issei to be her pawn as she doubted that he know about the Red Dragon's Emperor was his Sacred Gear. If it weren't for Akeno and her brother she probably would be hyperventilating right now. To make matters worse, when she sent Kiba and Koneko to the place where the power was, there's was nobody there, and that scares her. The source of the power was gone, and she could only assume it was another faction that got it. That kind of power was not something she wanted to be on the recieving end of.

After a few minutes of panic she finally calmed herself down enough to think about what just happened. Rias decided, no, convinced herself that the power surge was just a magic burst. Magic Bursts, while incredibly rare, could give off more than that amount of power, and two minor ones in one place could definitely give the illusion of two extremely powerful entities. Thankfully most people oly feel the gust of wind caused by the burst, so she wouldn't have to erase the memories of any passersby. Rias decided to treat the bursts like any other bursts, and ignore them. If only she knew...

* * *

Kuoh Public Park -August 20,X008- 09:21 A.M.

* * *

Warm.

That's the first thing that Natsu Dragneel thought upon returning to the land of the conscious. That and his right had was holding something soft. Being half asleep, he did the most logical thing his brain could think of, it checked to make sure his hands still worked. It was only after he heard a small moan that he realized where his hand was. Thankfully, it was at this time that one of the voices from before decided to make itself known.

" **Good morning Natsu, even though I feel groping a sleeping girl is kinda creepy,I won't judge.** " The voice said, amusement evident.

"Right," Natsu said, "Two things. First, screw you ya little troll. Second, where are we, and what world are we on?"

" **Straight to the point I see** ," the voice replied calmly, ignore the jab, " **to answer your question, we are in a world called Earth, where magic faded into the background, to the point that only supernatural beings like God, angels, devils, and so on can use it. In fact, I believe that two devils a currently heading to this location as we speak, as you are in no condition to fight if it comes to that, I believe it would be best to retreat to somewhere more private, like your new home for example.** "

Natsu knew that he was in no condition to fight, so he listened to the voice, following its directions to a small house on the side of a river. He had questions, and he knew the voice would be the one to answer them.

" **Don't worry Little Dragon, I'll answer all your questions in due time.** "

Creepy, it was like the voice originated from his body.

" **It is** " the voice snickered.

I'll go ahead and skip the next couple of minutes of quiet walking.

* * *

Kuoh Town: Natsu and Yukiko's new house -August 20,x008- 9:58 A.M.

* * *

As Natsu entered the house, he heard the voice give him directions to the living room, where he gently laid Yukiko, who was still asleep, down on the couch.

"All right, mysterious voice from before, care to start answering my questions?"  
Natsu said in irritation, as he had no clue as to who this voice was.

Natsu could hear a chuckle before the voice said calmly, " **Of course partner, I'll answer them, and you could even answer a question of mine.** "

Natsu sighed, before he replied,"Fair enough, whats your question?"

" **It's simple really** ," the voice responded calmly," **Why do you act so childish all the time? I know you are more mature than you act.** "

Natsu didn't make a sound for a few minutes, as if comptemplating whether or not to tell the voice a very personal story.  
" **Don't worry** ," the voice said softly, " **I won't go telling everyone, I only wish to know why you forgave Yukiko when you've held grudges against old enemies turned friends**."

"Fair enough," Natsu said calmly, "when I was a very young child, before i met my adoptive father Igneel,when I was 6 I believe, my brother messed with dark, evil magic. Using that magic, he attracted the attention of the god Ankseram, who proceeded to call forth dragons to destroy the town I lived in, killing everyone, including me. For some reason though, Ankseram took pity on me, letting me live, and giving my to Igneel, who taught me my dragon slayer magic."

" **I see** ," the voice said calmly," **so you hide your mature side behind a happy-go-lucky facade to prevent others from piteing you like Ankseram did**."

"Yes and no," Natsu replied," I also hide behind that facade because Igneel's friend Grandine once told me that if you could make others laugh and smile, and overall feel at ease around you, eventually you'll find that your own pain gradually disappears. So I did. I created a happy-go-lucky facade, ignoring my own pain, and helped out others as a member of Fairy Tail. And it worked, my pain slowly faded away into obscurity, only reappearing after Yukiko said that Zeref was the one who cursed her into doing all of the things that she did."

" **Zeref?** " the voice questioned, " **I know he's the most evil mage in Fiore, but I don't belive that there's a connection to you though? Why would Zeref bring back all of your old pain?** "

"The answer to that one is simple," Natsu said,"Zeref's last name is Dragneel. He's the older brother I mentioned."

" **I see** ," the voice said, " **My condolonces on your brother's actions.** "

"It's fine," Natsu said with a sigh,"I've accepted long ago that he couldn't be forgiven, but that also means he's to blame for Yukiko's evil deeds."

" **Oh** ," the voice said, " **I believe that answers our questions, doesn't it you two?** "

Natsu felt Yukiko wrap her arms around him, a murmur of _Thank You_ being heard thanks to his heightened hearing abilites.

" **Ahem, now that both of you are ready, I gues introductions are in order.** " The voice said calmly.

"It's about time!" Natsu said, Yukiko nodding in agreement.

" **I am Ddriag, the Welsh dragon, and the dragon in Yukiko is Albion the Vanishing dragon**." Ddriag said, with a hello from Albion.

"So you two are in us?" Natsu repeated, before leaning back and saying,"Well that's not the craziest thing I've seen or heard."

Yukiko nodded before asking, "What exatly are you though? I mean, the two of you aren't exacly dragon-like right now?"

" **If I may** ," Albion said, gaining Yukiko and Natsu's attention. " **We are two dragons who many millenia ago fought each other, before becoming gauntlets, known as Sacred Gears, and betowing our power among those we deem worthy.** "

"I see," Natsu said his eyes closed, "Does that mean there are more of your guy's power around?"

" **Actually, there's a story that can answer that question.** " Albion replied, " **About 1980 years ago, when mankind was not as advanced as they are today, a mage by the name of Merlin requested to make two copycat Sacred Gears, to which we allowed him to. They're not as powerful of course, but unlike us, they have there wielders stuck in an endless fight, while we have ceased fighting.** "

"That's cool!" Natsu said, before Yukiko asked, "What do you mean by weaker? We don't even know your guy's power?"

" **I'll answer that** ," Ddraig said," **My copycat Sacred Gear is called the Red Dragon Emperor. It doubles a person's power every ten seconds. It is activated by saying "Boost!" My actual power boosts a persons power by twenty times it's original amount every five seconds, activated my saying Boost! It's known as Welsh Dragon Gauntlet.** "

Natsu made a choking sound, before yelling, "DOES THAT MEANI CAN BEAT GILDARTS AND ERZA AND EVERYONE ELSE IN FAIRY TAIL?" only to recieve a smack upside the head from Yukiko, who promptly told him to hush.

" **Yes, it does** ," Ddraig said with pride," **the two of us will make a powerful team.** "

" **On that note,** " Albion said, " **My copycat Sacred Gear is called Divine Dividing, and it allows the user to divide another persons power by half every ten seconds, but requires the user to make physical contact with the target and saying Divide! My actual power, on the other hand, allows the user to divide a person's power in half every 5 seconds, no contact required, by simply looking at the target and saying Divide! I also have the ability to give the power I take from Divide to another target by looking at the target and saying Transfer!** "

"So I can take a person's power, then transfer it to Natsu or someone else?" Yukiko questioned.

" **Correct,** " Albion said, " **Unlike my copycat, which takes the form of a pair of wings on the weilder's back, I can take one of three forms. Those forms are a White and Blue Gauntlet, and White and Blue Necklace, and a Wite and Blue Bracelet. My Sacred Gear is known as the British Dragons's Gauntlet, as my name derives from the oldest name for my home, Great Britian.** "

"Okay," Yukiko said, going over the information in her head.

"Now that that's out of the way," Natsu said exitedly,"How did you guys get this house? I know for a fact that we have no money!"

" **We called in a favor from a friend of ours,"** Albion replied, " **Her names Ophis, and she can be a little cold at times, but she's the Infinite Dragon God, so manipulating people's minds and other things is child's play for her, but she likes to pretend she can't do as much, so most people don't realize how powerful she is.** "

"So a beware the cute one type of person?" Yukiko said. " **Correct.** "

" **She also took the liberty of enrolling you in the town's school, Kuoh Academy.** " Ddraig said, " **But she made your enrollment starts on September the 15th, so you can get used to everything before going.** "

Natsu paled upon hearing the word school, but before he could say anything, Albion eased his fears by noting that the classes were not as bad as Erza's.

A quiet pause decended upon the room before Ddriag asked Natsu, " **Has Igneel taught you what it means to be the son of the Fire Dragon King?** "

"No," Natsu replied, "He never got around to it before he left."

" **I see,** " Albion said," **Basically, you can have as many lovers as you wish, similar to the devils in this world**."

Upon hearing the word lovers, Yukiko turned a shade of red that would make Rudolph's nose look dull. Yeah, she kinda is crushing hard on Natsu, and she doesn't mind sharing, but she gets first though.

" **I believe that covers all of the bases,** " Albion said," **We did hide your guy's magic power though, so you don't attract the attention of the Factions before you adjust to this world.** "

"Thank you Albion," Yukiko said,"And since it seems to be getting dark out, I think we should go to bed Natsu."

Natsu glanced over at the clock, the bright red 10:58 p.m. staring back at him. "I thought it would've been later." he muttered, before turning to Yukiko and asking which room she wanted to sleep in.

"Actually," Yukiko muttered softly, her face turning a deep crimson, "I was wondering I could sleep with you, since I feel comfortable when your nearby."

Ddraig made a sound which sounded like him saying, " _ **Already?**_ " Before Natsu replied, "Okay... If that's what you want"

After going upstairs and choosing a room, Natsu and Yukiko both fell asleep quickly, their magic containers still pulling the now unknown Ethernano from the air as they both slept peacefully, so that in the morning they would be able to wake upon full of energy.

* * *

Kuoh Town: Kuoh Academy High School -September 15,x008- 06:59 A.M.

* * *

It's been almost a month since Natsu and Yukiko came to this world, and already major things happened.

The first was that Natsu and Yukiko mated, making Yukiko the first member of Natsu's harem. They mated after Natsu saved her a second time, this time from being hit by a semi that didn't stop at a light.

The second thing is thaat they have trained their newfound power and are now easily more powerful than either of them could have imagined before. Even Ddraig and Albion were impressed with how fast the were growing in power. The best part was when Yukiko found out that Divide could remove Natsu's motion sickness.

 _You can imagine just how excited he was._

The third thing is that **Last Ages** , the spell that Ulter had cast in Fiore, had brought her to Earth as well, only unlike Natsu and Yukiko, who were only de-aged a couple of years to 16, Ultear's age was now 9.

 _Needless to say, Ultear was not amused._

Thankfully, Albion and Ddraig took the three to see Ophis, and after some begging, Ophis registered Ultear to Kuoh Academy as a 4th year elementary school student. _Again, Ultear was not amused._

Today is the three mage's first day at Kuoh Academy. After a few complaints from Ultear about her grade level, she went to the elementary section while Natsu and Yukiko went to the High School office, where they were directed to class 2-C.

After waiting outside the classroom for a few minutes, they heard the teacher call out, "Settle down class. Today we have two new transfer students, you two may come in now."

Both Yukiko and Natsu walked to the teacher's side before Yukiko introduced herself.  
"Hello, My name is Yukiko Violet, I hope we can get along well together!"

After Introducing herself, you could her the males in the room, and even some females, whispering how hot she was, none moreso than a certain perverted trio.

Oh dear, it looks like Natsu is about to kill them, moving on!

"Thank you Miss Violet, now sir could you introduce yourself." the teacher said calmly.

"Sure," Natsu said,"Yo,I'm Natsu Dragneel, get on my bad side, hurt Yukiko, make a girl cry, or make fun of my hair and let's leave it at that. Anyways I hope we have afun year together!"

At this moment, two mistakes were made. the first was simple, every single girl in the class started blushing from Natsu's introduction, Rias and Akeno included. While most of the guys thought, _GREAT, ANOTHER KIBA!_  
The Second however, was quickly proven to be the worst of the two. Natsu flashed his signature 1,000 gigawatt smile.

" _ **KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ "

Every single girl aside from Rias, Akeno and Yukiko, the latter of whom was clutching her ears, squealed at once. Niether Natsu nor Yukiko's Dragon Slayer-Enhanced ears stood a chance. They did, however, do an eccellent job of hiding it. Though they probably would need a couple of minutes to recover.

All the boy's hate went through the roof after Natsu's smile, as they knew the stood no chance against him. Wasn't going to stop them from trying to ruin his reputation though.

After taking their seats, Natsu and Yukiko took notes throughout the lesson, the former being *Ahem* " _taught_ " by Ultear about note-taking and paying attention in class.  
Even though she's 9 now, Ultear's magic isn't any less powerful than before.

After class, Yukiko excused herself to go pick up Ultear from the elementary school, saying that she would meet Natsu at the school gate when she got Ultear.

With that Yukiko was off, and Natsu decided to wander around the could hear people talking but paid them no heed, that is, until Ddraig pointed out something, interesting.

" **Hey partner,** " "Yeah Ddraig?" " **Those guys over ther are being perverted. You should probably stop them.** " "On it, good buddy"

As Natsu got closer to the three idiots, he noted that the wall was beside the girls locker room door, and probably could see in. As a man, he could NOT let that slide. Time to punish them. The way Erza does it. If he got the cha- _Fuck it._ **"Boost!"** Natsu whispered, feeling the power resonating in his muscles. _heheheheheheh_

Natsu heard one of them say, "This is great, the girls looks so amazing today, I can't believe you found this place!"

 ***Natsu_ has encountered an error***

" _Heeeeeeyyyy_ , guys." Natsu said in an icy tone. Causing the three boys to spin around and shiver at the glare Natsu was giving them.

"Care to explain?" Natsu said, motioning towards the hole in the wall.

"Um,erm,that's!" The three started, but it was too late.

The subsecquet beatdown was too graphic for me to show, however the sounds of their screams did attract the attention of the girls in the locker room.

"Did you just beat these three up?" one of the girls asked.

"Yep," Natsu replied,"They broke one of my rules." He looked at them calmly, before one in particular seemed to be blushing in his direction. The girl who was blushing was short when compared to the other girls, and her blue hair had a purple flower pin holding it into a ponytail.

"W-what was that rule?" the bluenette asked him, her blush deepening slightly.

Natsu flashed her his infamous smile, causing her blush to deepen, as well as put blushes on the faces of the other girls.

"It's a simple rule," Natsu said calmly,"Treat all girls with the upmost respect!"

"Kyaa!" "You beat up the perverted trio just for us!" "Your so cool!"  
As the other girls ran off to tell everyone about Natsu's actions, the bluenette walked up to him and said, "Thank you for that!"

"No Problem" Natsu replied, "The name's Natsu Dragneel, what's yours?"

The girl blushed even harder before replying,"S-Sakura, Sakura Ichigo" and with that the girl excused herself so that she could get home before her parents got worried.

And with his good deed for the day done, Natsu Dragneel headed to the school gates, ready for whatever else is gonna happen next.

That and thinking about a cute little bluenette.

* * *

AND CUT!

So how was it? Feel free to review and tell me.  
We have information about the Sacred Gears that the Slayers hold, as well as Ultear being 9, and an OC member for the harem.

 **CURRENT HAREM:**  
 **-Yukiko Violet/Acnologia**

 **-Sakura Ichigo (OC)**

 **-Rias Gremory**

 **-Raynare**

 **-Ravel Phenex**

 **-Grayfia**

 **-Lisanna Strauss**

 **-FT Girl slot 1 (Poll on Profile)**

 **-FT Girl Slot 2 (Poll on Profile)**

And with that, I, ASimpleLeaf, hope you have a nice day.

Peace Out!


	3. -Turn 3- Chivalry

Hello everybody ASimpleLeaf here, apologizing for the late chapter.

Current Poll Standings in Harem Notes

Q & A:

David595 asks: Will Natsu became a devil/demon?

Leaf's answer: Answered in this chapter.

adisit and Goosey Gooser ask: Can you do Sona instead of Rias

Leaf's answer: *looks at the plans for the harem* Okay

Gee Est asks: (1) So, physically de-aged to 9 years old Ultear eh? *Mentions another fanfic*

(2) Does this plot choice mean that she will end up bonding with the likes of Koneko (who might share "Shirone Mode" with Ultear)

(3) This being said, perhaps Ultear could return to her "proper" age in small increments over the course of months?

Leaf's answer(s): (1) Yep, also that fanfic sounds interesting, I'll read it sometime will working on Chapter 4

(2) Is this a request for a yuri Ultear x Koneko? But either way Shirone Mode will be a big part in Ultear's tale

(3) Actually, as I mentioned earlier, Shirone Mode will play a big part. But to effectively to answer this one, Ultear will get a new spell eventually after gaining control over Shirone Mode, this spell will combine Arc of Time and Shirone Mode, The spell will allow her to control her and anyone else's age at will.

I've even got the spell's name, _**Arc of Time: Eternal Ages**_ , and it is meant to be the opposite of _**Arc of Time: Last Ages**_

Phew, with this questions out of the way, there's just one more thing to add before the story continues

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO _NOT_ OWN FAIRY TAIL OR HIGHSCHOOL DxD**

There we go! So without further ado...

 **MINION! PLAY THE MOVIE!**

* * *

SummerTime DxD |Turn3|-Chivalry-

* * *

In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought in sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is simply a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that has created numerous legends. Its name is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Kuoh Town -Natsukashii Park- 9:28 AM

* * *

If one were to ask, Natsu Dragneel was not the most romantically inclined person. Hell, until Yukiko and he mated, he didn't even know what the word love meant.

With that being said, HOW did he end up waiting at the park at 9:28 AM for Sakura, to go on their very first date?! Well, that was entirely Yukiko's fault.

She was the one who decided to "speed up" the process of getting a second member of his harem. When asked why she wanted a second member of the harem so badly, she'd give a little twirl, fluttering her skirt up in the process, giving him an interesting view, and then purse her lips into a cute little "o" shape with her finger touching her lips and reply,"Because I get lonely when your out doing other things. And besides, I have nobody to talk to about girl things. Except Ultear. But Ultear just starts complaining about life being unfair."

Normally, Natsu would just complain to Ddraig, with whom Natsu had recently taken the time to learn about his personal life. However, Ddraig has recently been busy with something inside Natsu, often time ignoring Natsu for hours at a time, and even when talking to Natsu, Ddraig would say little to nothing, often only responding with one or two words at the very most.

Even when questioned, Ddraig would say "It's a secret" with a tone of voice suggesting that he had a smug smirk on his face. That type of voice that Sting always seemed to have before losing the Grand Magic Games. The one that made him want to beat the ever-loving crap out of something. He hated it.

Anyways, here he was, waiting for Sakura to show up at this little park near there house, not the one that he and Yukiko fell into mind you, standing in front of a small stream that ran from the river to a small pond on the southern end of the park.

As he stood there being (Surprisingly!) early for the date, he remembered how Yukiko had told him about the date.

Her coming up to him at school, with a cherry-faced Sakura in tow. Sakura didn't even look like she was there mentally!

Honestly, what had Yukiko said to get Sakura that shade of red?

Then Yukiko proceeded to tell him that He and Sakura would be meeting up at Natsukashii Park at 9:30 AM for their date, all while giving Natsu a glare that said "Try to say no and you'll learn what sleeping on the couch for a few weeks will feel like!"

With a sigh, Natsu simply nodded, not wanting to make his lover angry. Yukiko grinned happily, before dragging Sakura to who-knows-where doing who-knows-what. And that was the last time he saw her for the rest of the day. Until this morning.

This morning, at an almost sadistic 4:30 AM, Natsu Dragneel woke up naked, on the floor, and Yukiko standing over him with a grin that promised pain if he tried to stop her. With a shower hose in her hand.

Said shower hose that had the temperature gauge directly over the C.

Mentally racking his brain, which was still half-asleep, Natsu thought to his memory of Earth utilities, before realizing, doesn't C mean co-LD!

 _COLDCOLDCOLDCOLD! HOLY HELL THIS IS COLD! COLDCOLDCOLD!_

Yeah, Yukiko apparently has a small sadistic streak in her. At least Natsu is fully awake now. Though she still has yet stop pointing the shower hose at Natsu, just give her a minute.

Next, she proceeded to pull him out of the shower, after giving him a shower, entirely on cold, before using the fire magic she acquired from their mating to dry him of to put on his clothes.(A/N More on the magic later)

Then she threw a set of clothes she had brought home last night on him, before tossing him outside and telling him to not come home until after his date with Sakura. Which didn't start for another two hours.

Not wanting to die at the hands of a sleep-deprived Ultear, who had thankfully not woken up, Natsu made his way to the park, counting the money that he was given for this date, before finally landing here, at Natsukashii Park, at 9:29 AM waiting for his soon-to-be second mate, Sakura.

"Natsu-senpai!" Speaking of.

Sakura, who was running up to him, waving her left arm quickly, slowed to a stop, placing her hands on her knees and catching her breath, before standing upright and looking at Natsu with a lightbulb bright smile. "Sorry for being late, senpai, were you waiting long for me?" Sakura asked with a smile, her heart already beating hard from both running almost nonstop for 15 minutes, and from the fact that her mate, according to Yukiko-senpai, was standing there, his face in a non readable expression.

She had all night to think about what Yukiko-senpai had said. About how Natsu and Yukiko were from a different dimension. About how Natsu-senpai's heritage and magic required him to have multiple mates. And most importantly, how Yukiko had pointed out her crush on Natsu, resulting in her turning a new shade of red. She had all night to thing on Yukiko's offer of joining the harem. And she decided. Sakura Ichigo loved Natsu Dragneel. And even though it would be awkward at first, she would much rather share Natsu than not have him at all. She even bought her current attire, a knee length dress and sandals, with her favorite sun hat on top, at the clothing store near her house yesterday, to make her look as good as possible to her mate. She only hoped he thought she was at least kinda cute.

Natsu, on his behalf, wanted to tell Sakura straight up that he had been standing in this exact spot for the last hour and a half. That he had been forced out of his house at 6:30 AM. That he had been woken up with the coldest shower he had ever taken before. But he wouldn't, no, couldn't stand to see any of his mates unhappy, even if they haven't officially mated yet.

He could already feel his magic reacting to her presence. The way his body seemed to heat up as she got closer, his mind getting thoughts like claim her or she's mine. So he, like a real man as Elfman would say, replied with a soft smile and a "No, I just got here."

When he saw Sakura staring at him expectantly after saying "That's good", Natsu said "Your outfit looks makes you look even cuter than before."

Ah, that did it.

Sakura blushed her new shade of red before stuttering out a quick thank you. To her, the ground suddenly look twenty times more appealing.

After a quick minute of silence, Natsu put out his hand, willing Sakura to grab a hold. With a huge blush of her signature red blush, she held her hand, loving it held. Their date was going to be amazing.

* * *

Kuoh Town -Natsukashii Park- 6:45 P.M.

* * *

The sun was setting, painting the sky a brilliant orange color.

To Natsu, the sunset always reminded him of his days with Igneel, laughing when one of the overdid it and inevitably destroyed something, the joy he felt when Igneel would bestow upon him those rare words of praise, the ones that truly meant I'm proud of you son. Natsu really loved the sunset, for it brought forth some of his most cherished memories, like today.

To Sakura, however, the sunset made her sad. It reminded her that one of the best days of her life was coming to a close, that she would have to part with Natsu-senpai and head back to her home.

She hated her home.

She hated her father, who would always come home at the latest hours of the night, who'd barely look at her, and when he did, it always held hate towards her. You killed your mother! he'd scream at her, You killed her for your own selfish gain! Then he'd yell and scream at her for what seemed like hours before he got tired and went to bed, often leaving her without anything to eat. To which she'd just go to her neighbor, a middle-aged woman named Hikari, who would simply pull her inside, giving Sakura a silent hug, before she would go into the kitchen and come out with a sandwich, or whatever Hikari had decided to have that night, to which Sakura would tearily accept.

* * *

Flashback Time Part 1

* * *

She didn't even kill her mother, not directly anyway. No one can expect the outlet near their bed to suddenly catch fire. Her mother, acting on instinct, picking up the still then baby Sakura to her chest, and turning to run, only for the chord at her feet to trip her, causing her to stumble forward hitting her head on the only table in the room, little Sakura getting carried by the momentum slightly out the barely open door.

The fire, on the other hand, spread much quicker than it normally would, for the newly-renovated room unknowingly held small pockets of flammable particles in the air, harmless to the occupants, but perfect for fueling the fire to spread. And said fire was merciless upon the unconscious form of Sakura's mother, Rose.

By the time the firefighters had gotten there, the room's roof had already collapsed, leaving Sakura without her mother, and her father holding eternal bitterness and hate how his wife, with whom he cared dearly for, was taken, while his daughter, with whom he wanted his wife to abort, only holding his opinion to himself at seeing his wife's smile, was spared.

At first, Sakura's father didn't appear to change outwardly, only every now and then being much more strict than usual.

That all changed when she turned 5.

The day after her 5th birthday, when her father came home, immediately she could tell that something was different. At first, Sakura was concerned about her father's gait, the way he seemed to be about to fall, then correct himself, only for it to start again a couple seconds later. To her, it almost seemed like he was practicing a dance, yet every time he corrected himself he simply kept walking, unlike a dance. And then there was the smell. It was an odd smell, yet it was also familiar. Sakura herself couldn't really place the smell, it just seemed to be there, hanging in the air like a cloud. Yet no matter how odd it was, she was afraid of that smell, and she didn't know why.

She found out quickly though.

She had just barely walked into her father's view, her hands curled up at her chest, her clothes wrinkled slightly where her hands lied. "Papa?" She had asked hesitantly, as even though the person looked like her father, he was acting different. She barely registered her father's slight movements, letting out a small eep and turning and running into her room, a crashing sound echoing behind her, slamming the door behind her, before sitting down in front of the door, her legs crossed up and her eyes watering from fear. She didn't even register the small red dot that had appeared on her pajamas, tiny and minuscule. She simply sat there for the rest of the night, her fear keeping her awake, even after her father had gone to bed. She didn't even notice the tiny cut just above her left eye, until it was noticed by a teacher the next day, and treated by the elementary school's nurse.

After that night, Sakura would lock her bedroom door every night at 8 P.M., as that's when her father would normally come home, in a drunken stupor as usual, before leaving her room at 9, when her father exhausted himself in yelling at her, after she heard the usual thud or cracking sound of whatever happened to be in his hands colliding with her bedroom door, before he went to bed, not even once caring for dinner, as he never ate outside of work.

Sakura still at least tried to pretend her mother was still there, fussing over her as she always did, before heading to Hikari's, where she would simply spend the night. That was her routine, as the last time she broke it, by going to Hikari's without going home, she had come home the next day and found her room's door wide open, her room in utter disarray as he had simply tossed everything about, some of her personal belongings had even been destroyed, and others still were missing. To this day, the only remaining picture of her best friend from elementary school was missing, and internally, she knew her father had most likely burned it, yet she didn't lose hope that maybe, someday, she'd find that picture, and she be at least a little bit happier.

Yet, in the end, to both Sakura and her father, only a never-ending cycle of pain and suffering remained, awaiting a light to guide them away.

* * *

Flashback #1 End

* * *

For Sakura, Natsu has unknowingly become that light.

The mental scar Sakura had, the sunset burning as bright as the fire, only reminded her of how unwanted she was at home, if only she could leave. And she felt that, if only for a little while, she could forget about her father, as long as she was with Natsu-senpai

As Natsu held Sakura's hand,images started appearing in his head, telling Natsu of Sakura's father. Natsu could only grit his teeth as he saw her past show itself, his newly-unlocked _**Demon Slayer Magic**_ working on overdrive.

You see, while Ddraig had been silent, he hadn't been ignoring Natsu. Ddraig was actually going through Natsu's magic container, sorting though all of the magics Natsu had eaten, in case of Zancrow's _**Fire God Slayer Magic**_ , and unlocking them for Natsu's use, only taking the time to tell him whatever new magic he had found, before once again going silent, as Natsu only assumed he had returned to his self-given task of going through his Magic Container.

* * *

Flashback Time Part 2

* * *

To be honest, Ddraig had not expected to find a red western dragon with a cross shaped scar on his head, nor the crimson haired Natsu lookalike, the only difference between the new being and Natsu other than the hair color was the beings devil-like tail, which swished back and forth as the being looked at Ddraig with curiosity.

" **Well** ," The red dragon had stated, " **This was unexpected. But kinda cool in it's own right**."

" **Indeed** ," Ddraig had replied, after managing to grasp the unexpected development, " **But I feel that some introductions and explanations should at least be in order. I'm Ddraig, the** _**Welsh Dragon Gauntlet**_."

" **Of course** ," The other dragon had replied, before letting out a roar and saying " **I AM IGNEEL, THE FIRE DRAGON KING!** " Before getting a smack upside the head from the other being

"And I am known by many names," the other entity stated, it's voice sending shivers down the spines of the two dragons, "However, I am most well known as the strongest of Zeref's Demons, as well as the Guildmaster of the demon guild Tartarus. I am E.N.D, and I am the Fire Demon King. I also posses anti-magic known as _**Curses**_ , however I feel my other half is not ready for them. I shall, though, give him the ability to use _**Fire Demon Slayer Magic**_."

At least the shock Ddraig felt was considered as expected from those two. And after a few minutes of conversation, he agreed to letting them remain in Natsu's Container, as Igneel was still recovering and E.N.D was a part of Natsu.

Ddraig was told however, that Igneel was almost recovered, so that he could return to being Natsu's adoptive father.

When Ddraig had told Natsu later, Natsu was floored, but he understood, so he simply waited, waiting for the day to talk to his adoptive father again

* * *

Flashback #2 End

* * *

Natsu and Sakura's date.

* * *

Sakura herself seeming to be lost in a thought, though when Natsu slowly picked her up, she snapped out of whatever thought she had, herself managing to squeak out a quick "S-s-s-enpai!" Before he gently set her on the nearby bench.  
Natsu then leaned back as Sakura sat up in the bench, before he gently smiled at her, her heart fluttering at the affection.

"It's okay Sakura-chan," Natsu said gently, as he didn't want to scare her, "My magic just told me your past, and I'll protect you, whether it be from your father, or anyone else that tries to harm you."

Sakura couldn't even begin to describe the happiness she felt.

Here she was, her mate promising to protect her from the one person who scared her most, and after hearing that, she couldn't help herself, she teared up. And after a second Sakura, who was crying softly, wrapped her arms around Natsu, who responded by placing his hand on her head and petting her softly,and cried. She let out the tears she had held for so many years.

The tears of when her mother died, of the first and only time her father hat hit her. She just couldn't stop crying, her mate simply stroking her head, muttering "It's okay Sakura, I'm here now."

* * *

Kuoh Town -Natsukashii Park- 8:28 PM

* * *

Sakura had stopped crying after almost an hour and a half of non-stop crying, she had finally looked up at Natsu, before the two ever so slowly started to lean in towards each other, their lips only inches from meeting each other.

" **Sorry to interrupt Natsu, but you need to get out of here fast!** " Ddraig said.

The two jumped back after hearing Ddraig, before Sakura, who was told by Yukiko about Ddraig and Albion, asked, "What do you mean?"

Ddraig, to his credit, was not surprised, he simply said, " **Earlier, when Natsu's magic shared your memories with him, it caused some of his suppressed magic to burst out, and now a group of devils are making there way here. They're still about 3 minutes from being into teleportation range, as I have made a barrier around the park, but in 3 minutes, they will be inside the barrier. Therefore I suggest teleporting to Ophis, who is currently in the Underworld, before the devils arrive.** "

Natsu was very quick, creating a Teleportation Circle and Casting it, both he and Sakura vanishing in minutes. Only a few seconds after Natsu's Circle dissipated, did Rias and her peerage, consisting of Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno, burst into the place where Natsu and Sakura were standing moments prior.

Kiba looked around for a few moments, before assessing no threat, and releasing his sword, Koneko finding just as much, to her own disappointment.

"I don't get it Buchou!" Akeno exclaimed, as she looked around the empty park, "The Magic source was right here, and there was a lot of it! Now it's just gone! And the barrier around the park is gone now too!" As for emphasis, Akeno threw her arms out before letting them fall to her side with a soft bapping sound.

Rias, to her credit, was managing to stay quite calm, despite the circumstances. To her, it was obvious that whatever the power source was, it was long gone, and it probably won't be back for the rest of the night.

Oh well, she could just ask her brother to look into it.

But for now she had to focus on the Red Dragon Emperor, and it's holder, Issei Hyoudou. This would have to wait until two days from now,as tomorrow is when that fallen angel will be going on a date with him, and knowing the fallen, she'll most likely try to kill him at the end of it. After that happens, she can reincarnate him as a devil and be set for defeating Riser Phenex

"Let's go home for now, we will investigate this after I acquire the Red Dragon Emperor." Rias commanded, getting nods and a cheer from the other three, before leaving to head back home.

* * *

The Underworld -Ophis- 8:45 P.M.

* * *

Ophis stood there silently while both Natsu and Sakura tumbled out of the hastily-made Circle. Already Natsu's magic had subconsciously started protecting Sakura for the harmful air of the Underworld.

Once the two had regained their bearing, and dusted of thei clothes, Natsu looked around, before noticing Ophis and saying, "Yo, Ophis-chan, good to see you!"

Ophis simply nodded at them before telling them that they should be ready, much to their confusion. Their confusion was quickly answered when Natsu started glowing, and two bright balls of light shot out of him, and after hovering for a few minutes, the to balls of light changed taking the form of Igneel and E.N.D.

To say Natsu was happy was an understatement. He was overjoyed to see his father again. "Otou-san your back!" He yelled, before being shushed by Ophis.

"We need to make this quick," END said in his usual monotone voice, "No doubt, we will be noticed soon, if not already."

Igneel gave a nod, before Sakura and Natsu both said"Do what exactly?"

Igneel replied, " **Natsu, you need to mate with Sakura, so that she'll gain the ability to protect herself.** "

"Mate?" Sakura stuttered, her face a bright red, I know that it will happen eventually but my heart isn't ready to have sex yet!" She stuttered, and END nodded.

"That's what I figured," END said calmly, "He doesn't mean for you two to have sex, he means that he wants Natsu to Mark you Sakura"

"Mark?" Natsu and Sakura both said in confusion.

"Yes, marking is where a dragon slayer injects some of their magic into their potential mate, which claims them, giving them the benefits of being a mate, while being able to wait until their ready before they have sex," END said calmly, "Some of these benefits will be necessary in the future so it would be best to mark Sakura now Natsu."

Natsu turned to Sakura, who was blushing hard at the thought of being claimed by Natsu, although she had to admit she didn't mind the idea. She made a motion to Natsu, one that said "Let me ask a few questions before we do this"

Natsu nodded before moving his hand out, in a motion that said, "Go Ahead."

"U-um," Sakura said, causing Igneel and END to look at her, she shivered from the two beings' gazes before asking, "What are the Benefits that you two want me to have so badly?"

Igneel nodded, " **A good question, very well I shall Explain.** " Before Igneel could say anything END had continued.

"Number one," END said, "You'll gain Natsu's **Fire Dragon Slayer** , **Fire Demon Slayer** , and **Fire God Slayer** Magics, though at about an eighth of Natsu's power. And you'd normally have you own magic, take Yukiko's **Chaos Dragon Slayer Magic** for example, Yukiko will gain the ability to use **Chaos God Slayer** Magic and **Chaos Demon Slayer** Magic."

Sakura gaped, as did Natsu. All of that from one mark!?

"However," END continued,"since Sakura doesn't have any magic, the second element of the Slayer Magics will be random, but all three magic will be the same Element."

"I see," Natsu said, "So it's what you would call luck of the draw?"

"Correct," END said calmly, "Say for example, the random element chosen is Ice, Sakura would gain _**Ice Dragon Slayer**_ Magic, _**Ice God Slayer**_ Magic, and _**Ice Demon Slayer**_ magic."

Sakura shivered, "I can't stand the cold!"

"Don't worry," END said calmly, "While it is mostly random, your personality, your past, and your emotions will influence the Element. So it will most likely be an Element that fits you to a T."

" **However, That is not why we need Natsu to mark you Sakura** ," Igneel said, " **We need him to mark you because of another effect, this one caused by the Demon Slayer Magic.** "

"And what is that?" Both Natsu and Sakura questioned, not seeing what demon slayer magic would do.

" _ **Demon Slayer Magic**_ , Like _**Dragon Slayer**_ and _**God Slayer** **Magic**_ ," END began,"Gives you all of the properties of a demon. You see, in this world, devils can use these so called "Evil Pieces" to turn a deceased human into a devil. However, _**Demon Slayer Magic**_ not only destroys Evil Pieces, but also prevents their wielder from dying. At all. _**Demon Slayer Magic**_ effectively grants immortality."

To say they were shocked was an understatement, first Sakura will get two elements, and not only that, she'll become immortal? And not only that, but Natsu and Yukiko are immortal without realizing it?

"Oh that's not fair!" Natsu whined, "why do they get two elements, it's so much cooler than one!"

" **BOY SHUT UP!** " Igneel roared, " **YOU ALREADY GOT LIGHTNING OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTON YOU LITTLE SHIT?!** "

"Oh Yeah," Natsu chuckled nerviously, "I forgot about my _**Lightning-Flame Mode**_. It's just been so long since I've used it."

END nodded and looked like he was about to say something, but he then jerked his head and said "Hurry, I detect presences far of and coming towards us, we'll answer your remaining questions at a later date."

"How do I mark her?" Natsu asked, Sakura blushing madly.

END smirked, "JUST KISS THY FAIR MAIDEN!" He stated childishly.

With a nod and a blush, Sakura and Natsu turned to each other, before slowly leaning in towards each other. Neither of them noticed END go back into Natsu. Nor did they notice Ophis slowly move to the right, or that Igneel turned into a human form, and that Ophis had made a Teleportation Circle.

Right now, the two of them were entirely focused on each other, their lips only centimeters apart. When their lips finally touched, for a few seconds nothing appeared to have happened, then both of them fell forward, Unconscious.

Igneel expertly caught the two before jumping in the Circle, Ophis then activated it, all four of them vanishing, and the circle gone, giving the approaching devils nothing at all.

* * *

Natsu's Home -10:45 PM-

* * *

After Igneel and Ophis had went through the Circle, they landed in Natsukashii Park, after supressing all four of the present beings' magic thew proceeded to walk back to Natsu's house. After opening the door, and a surprised gasp from Yukiko, who tearfully apologized to Igneel about her actions while under Zeref's control, Igneel told Yukiko to sleep with Ultear for the night

Needless to say, Ultear was not amused.

After the other two went to bed, Igneel and Ophis stripped both Natsu and Sakura down to thier lingerie, so that the could observe Sakura. After a few seconds, Ophis found what they were looking for.

On Sakura's right breast,only a centimeter to the right of her heart, was a 3 centimeter in diameter bright cyan Celtic Eternity Knot in effectively tattooed into her skin, only in the center of the knot had a western dragon head. The mark was glowing softly, charging up magical energy as Sakura slept.

The two dragons, in their human form, then silently covered the two of them with a blanket before silently, closing the door.

After the door had shut, Ophis slowly turned to Igneel.

" **Igneel**." Ophis said calmly.

" **Yes Ophis?** " Igneel replied calmly, already knowing what was coming.

" **I believe that, due to your plan with the Eclipse Gate, it been four hundred and roughly eighteen years since we last met?** " Ophis said, ice on the edge of her voice.

If one were to look closely you could see a light glowing under her clothes on her left leg an inch below her waist.

" **So it has been that long.** " Igneel replied.

" **Which means,** " Ophis said as she grabbed Igneel and started dragging him towards the Guest Room," **That it's been almost _four hundred and roughly eighteen years_ since we last had sex.**"

" **Ah,** " Igneel said,he knew it, " **I'm not getting any sleep, am I?** "

Ophis then started giggling as she got to the guest room door.

Right as it was about to click shut you, could hear the sound of cloth tearing, and a very cheery " **NOPE!** " from Ophis.

I don't think Igneel will hate his "punishment" very much.

 _Ah well, we should probably give them some privacy._

* * *

AND CUT!

So Everyone, how was the chapter?

To Recap: Yukiko has a sadistic streak, Ophis and Igneel are mates, and Sakura is gonna be a magical girl!

* * *

 **NATSU'S CURRENT HAREM:**

 **-Yukiko Violet/Acnologia**

 **-Sakura Ichigo (OC)**

 **-Sona Sitri (By Demand replacing Rias)**

 **\- Serafall ? (I haven't decided fully)**

 **-Akeno**

 **-Raynare**

 **-Ravel Phenex**

 **-Grayfia**

 **-Lisanna Strauss**

 **-FT Girl slot 1 (Poll on Profile) *Current: Brandish***

 **-FT Girl Slot 2 (Poll on Profile) *Current: |TIED|Hisui & Meredy***

 **-Crossover Girl #1 (Leave Suggestion in Review, Will be put into a randomizer)**

 **-Crossover Girl #2 (My Pick)**

 **-Crossover Girl #3 (Future Poll)**

* * *

 **Other Pairings:**

 **Asia x Issei x Rias**

 **Possibly? (Ultear x Koneko)**

* * *

Well everyone thank you for reading and as always, have a nice day!

 **LEAF OUT!**


	4. Summertime DxD Chibi Episode A

Summertime DXD CHIBI

Hello everyone ASimpleLeaf returns after an unexpected hiatus.  
Long story short, life happened.

Chapter 4 is getting a minor rework, hoping to have it out in the next week or two.

But here are some small shorts to both supply you with all our favorite SDxD characters, and to help me practice writing

No Q & A since this isn't a legit chappie.

Minion, Movie please!

* * *

Yukiko's Adventures with Cooking

* * *

Yukiko looked at the ingredients laying on the counter.

Flour, Chocolate, Milk, Butter. Easy-peezie cookies inbound!

She slowly turn to the oven. Her eyes glancing over the buttons, before landing on the one labeled "BAKE"

Yukiko grinned, hitting the button, a soft beep calling affirmative.

The oven promptly exploded.

* * *

Natsu and E.N.D.

* * *

Natsu walked out of his room, wearing his usual Earthland outfit, scarf included.

END shook his head, noting it would stand out. Natsu turned back into his room.

A few minutes later, Natsu stepped back out.

This time, he was in a black tuxedo, with white gloves.

The camera zooms in on his face, bishi sparkle and roses behind him as he grins, a small ting of light from the corner of his mouth.

END shakes his head again, this time pointing to his ears. Natsu sighs, before turning back and walking into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Once more, Natsu exits the room after a few minutes. This time he's wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform, with his trusty scarf.

END looks him over, before nodding and giving him a thumbs up.

Natsu walks out the front door, and gets promptly glomped by Sakura.

* * *

Ultear's Troubles.

* * *

Ultear looks up at the shelf, the book she wants to read at the top.

She strains her 9-year-old body, her fingers not even reaching the shelf.

Yukiko strolls up, picks out the book, and walks off.

Ultear looks unimpressed.

*Later*

Ultear stares at the cupboard, the box of cookies at the top.

She gets chair, before standing on it.

Reaching up, her hand nudges the box.

Suddenly Sakura walks up, grabs the cookies, and walks off.

Ultear's right eye twitches as she watches Sakura walk away.

*Later*

Natsu walks by the door, seeing Ultear struggling to get to the top bunk of the bunk beds.

He strolls over to her and picks her up, only to take a socked foot to the face, Ultear having a look of murder on her face.

* * *

And that ends the first segement of Summertime DxD Chibi!

Hope you guys have a wonderful day, and I'll try not to dissappear again!

This is ASimpleLeaf, peace out!


	5. Turn 4 -Discern-

Hello everyone! ASimpleLeaf here!

Sorry for the long hiatus, between Work and College, and a sudden event, Chapter 4 got delayed 3 times...

Reviews:

Gee Est- The story you recommended was good, for pre-redeemed Ultear anyway.

Calamity Izanagi- Yukiko makes any story better! And Rias is kinda wimpy imo, she only had main character magic protecting her

aslan333, ChaoticEND, and That one Kitsune- Glad you liked Summertime Chibi!

MINION! MOVIE!

"AT ONCE MILADY!"

* * *

Kouh Town 5:45 AM

* * *

Sakura was walking to school, not unusual in normal respects. However, this time she left early from Natsu's house, sorry, her new house as well.

The reason? She was taking in the new sights, smells, and sounds her Dragon Slayer-enhanced senses were picking up. It was all so normal, yet brand new at the same time. Everything was so cleaner, so clear. And the air had a lovely taste too.

Oh did I forget to mention that?

When Sakura had woken up this morning, after passing out from the mating two days ago, the first thing Igneel, The Fire Dragon King and Natsu's adoptive father, had done was figure out her second element.

It was Sky.

To say Sakura was surprised was true. She didn't think that Sky was a possible element. She thought she would get Water, due to her love of swimming and the ocean.

But she was still happy with her Sky magic, even if she hasn't yet trained in it. And the air itself seemed so much different now, when she passed the Bakery, she could taste the bread in her mouth, even if she was only passing by.

Sakura also couldn't let herself get mesmerized by her newfound Sky Magic and senses, because she had to be extremely cautious now. Even if her Sky God Slayer Magic would heal her wounds, Yukiko and Natsu both warned her that some kind of Factions would be after her now, due to the magic energy she gave off.

And that scared her a little. She didn't know who to trust, but Natsu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai both said that she would be fine, and Yukiko-senpai even gave her a protective spell.

No, that's wrong.

The spell she was given was a watered-down version of an extremely powerful spell from Earthland.  
But it was only a temporary, emergency use spell. Yukiko-senpai had place a little seal on her wrist with magic ink. Sakura looked at the seal, taking in it's details.

The seal was a golden yellow, with a star in the middle. around the edges were some words that Sakura was told was Earthland's Language. When she asked Igneel about what the words said, he gave her a shrug and said, "That is the incantation of the spell, Yukiko should have already taught you that."

Yukiko had, and even translated the words, saying that Sakura had to practice the incantation whenever she had the chance, as the spell was a spell she could possibly learn when she got older.

Sakura pulled out a little slip of paper, the incantation written in Japanese on the edge. She read it over and over again softly, trying her best to impress her senpai's, even if they were gone today.  
You see, earlier, Igneel had told the four of them, Ultear included, that Natsu and Yukiko needed to go get a familiar each. Apparently, strong dragon slayers would adopt familiars, just like their dragons adopted them. This practice had been around for centuries, and Yukiko said that she was close to being able to do that before Zeref captured her.

Once Natsu and Yukiko had left, Sakura had gotten bored, leaving to go to school early, her uniform fresh and clean for once.

By the time Sakura entered the school gates, the incantation was stuck in her head repeating itself over and over like a record table that was broken.

She was so focused on her paper, reciting the incantation mentally, that she didn't even notice the Student Council President staring at her with a look of shock on her face. The SCP turned and power walked away, the door shutting silently behind her.

As Sakura entered the school, she changed her shoes, before heading to her class, Class 1-3, she sat down at her desk laying her paper down, not noticing a platinum-haired girl near the front spin around and look at her before running out of the room like a bat out of hell.

Sakura was chanting the incantation over and over mentally, not noticing one of the 1st year bullies walking up to her, until the bully snatched the paper off of her desk, looking at it before saying, "What's this, some line from some lame anime? Ha! It only fits that a loser like you watches anime. You probably fawn over the fake guys wishing you had a real boyfriend!" With a huff, the bully ripped up the paper, before tossing the shreds off to the side, before laughing.

Sakura was staring at the floor, anger coursing through her veins, and as she stared at the floor, she unknowingly let her magic off, causing a small wind to knock all the papers on the desks off the desks, and the skirts of the girls who weren't sitting down flipped up for a second, before Sakura realized what she was doing, and quickly calmed herself down, her magic petering off.

Eventually, the bell rang, and the white-haired girl returned, sitting at her desk, and glancing over at Sakura every now and then.

Sakura worked hard through her classes, both with her magic, fluctuating it like Natsu-senpai told her to, unknowingly causing the white haired girl to panic internally, and her classwork. She even manged to figure out her best friend's scent, and giggled knowing that nobody in the room probably knew of her awesome powers that she got from her husband.

Fine, mate, same difference.

She started blushing hard when the word husband ran through her mind, and she stared at her desk, trying to push away her thoughts on her future with Natsu-senpai. The teachers words only barely registering in her mind.

Once the bell had rung, the white haired girl darted out of the room again, leaving her belongings on her desk, a look of panic on her face.

Sakura grabbed her lunch, that Natsu had made, before going up to the roof of the school to eat. Normally, she would've gone up there to feel the cool breeze on her face, and as she opened the door, the crisp air from the outside entered her mouth, a candy-like taste entering her mouth, and she sighed happily.

She loved her new senses so much. It gave her a new atmosphere to places she loved to be. And Natsu was the one who gave her the senses. She was gonna kiss him so much when she got home.

She sat on a vent pipe, eating her bento (Noting her favorite food was among the things in it, Natsu was such a good lover!), before bending over and reaching for her bag to grab the homework that was assigned, before noticing the air around her had started to shift a little, the air gaining a slight dusty taste to it, before looking around, not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

It was at this moment that the bell rang, and Sakura sighed, she grabbed her things and walked back to the classroom, the door to the roof swinging shut behind her.

A figure with black wings stared at the door, before a soft "tsk!" could be heard before the figure vanished, and the roof was empty once more.

Underneath a vent behind where she had been sitting, a spear, one that appeared to be made of light, fizzled before vanishing, a small black feather being the only indication that anything had been there.

* * *

Kuoh Academy 4:00 PM

* * *

Once school had ended, Sakura had every urge to run home and glomp Natsu-senpai as much as she could, but alas, she had her club to deal with first. Though she didn't really know if it was fair, her Dragon-Slayer magic boosted her stamina, and she was on the Track team. Does that count as cheating?

I think not!

I mean, the magic is natural,a part of her, right? It's not like she's taking anything like steroids. Everything is completely natural.

Wait, who was she even trying to convince?

Anyways, she hurried and got changed, before working through the practice, she even set a new time record.

However, she didn't seem to notice the red haired girl watching her from the school building.

* * *

Kuoh Academy 4:45PM -Occult Research Club-

* * *

"Are you sure that girl down there only had this magic power since today?" Rias asked calmly, not wanting to believe that this girl suddenly has an extremely high amount of magic power in her. The power she was feeling was on par with her brother's power, if not a little more.

"Yes Buchou," Koneko stated, "The power was even fluctuating during class, to the point where it was stronger for a while." Koneko shivered, remembering the oppressive feeling that the magic seemed to have for a while. It was as if the magic was digging into her soul, scaring her.

"This is troubling," Rias muttered, "This girl has more power than Issei does, but I have been wanting Issei as my pawn, I even figured out when the best time to get him would be, and now this girl, who's had no magic power ever, suddenly has this much magic power?"

"So it seems" Kiba said calmly.

"What's her name?" Rias asked, as she stared at the girl who was smiling and laughing with the rest of the Track club.

"Sakura Ichigo, 1st Year, has had family problems at home, average grades, you name it. Pretty much nothing of note, even her height is average." Akeno said dutifully.

Rias's face didn't change at all. Why should it? Devils often have to deal with unexpected developments. This was no different.

Excluding the fact that this girl suddenly had power on par with the the Four Maou.

"Hrm," Rias mumbled, not liking this girl having so much power suddenly. "Kiba, tail her for observation. The rest of your just wait until I get Issei."

"Yes Buchou" the group echoed, Kiba turning his attention to the bluenette, who was currently walking out of the school gates to go home.

* * *

Kuoh Town -Natsukashii Park- 5:45 P.M.

* * *

It was inevitable. Natsu and Yukiko both warned her of the Factions, and her new magic would attract them to her.

But in all honesty, she didn't expect two guys to come up to her, introducing themselves as Kokabiel and Dohnaseek.

"If I may," Kokabiel started, "I was wondering how you have ever heard of magic before?"

Sakura shivered, noted the tone of harshness in his voice, as if he was trying to scare her. But that wouldn't work. True she only had her extremeley weak magic, as well as an emergency spell, but she did have one other spell END had taught her before she left. One that identifies someone to their very core, their personality and their intentions.

She looked at both of them, and responded with, "Yeah, I have heard of magic, isn't it from those famous books, Larry Zotter or something?"

Underneath her breath,however, she cast her very first spell.

 _ **God Slayer Supporting Art**_ , She started, a small seal appearing behind the two fallen angels, Kokabiel opening his mouth, saying, Harry Potter actually, and I was asking because you seem to be giving out a lot of it.

 _ **Sky God's Shomakyo**_

Right as she finished the spell, a mirror appeared behind both of the fallen angels, their reflections showing their true selves to her.

Her blood ran cold as she watched the mirror's reflection behind Kokabiel form the words _Killing Intent_ , and the reflection of Dohnaseek's reflection formed the word _Torturous Death Intent_.

The mirror also told her their strength, and she shivered, only her emergency spell would be able to stop them, and she decided to pretend to not know what they were talking about, her _**Shomakyo**_ vanishing as the spell completed it's purpose. But it also showed a third reflection as it vanished, the words _Devil_ , _passive_ , and _observing_ showing up.

Sakura noted the sudden third reflection, mentally making a plan of attack.

"I'm sorry," Sakura started, steeling her nerves as she tensed her body, ready to run when necessary, "But magic is nothing more than fiction, and as far as I know you two are higher than kites in a thunderstorm. That being said, you two are starting to creep me out, and I am going to leave now, goodbye."

With that, Sakura turned and started to walk away, her blue hair shimmering in the moonlight. The third scent seemed to follow her from the sidelines, jumping from tree to tree. And now a fourth scent is here, also observing from the trees.

Suddenly, the scent behind her changed, the two fallen angels gained a musky scent.  
Sakura leaned to the right, two light spear swishing past only inches from her head and stomach.

"No you don't you arrogant bitch," Dohnaseek growled out, Kokabiel jumping forward and grabbing her arms, Dohnaseek making two more light spears in his hands.

Kokabiel sighed calmly, before continuing, "Like I said before, you have a lot of magic, too much magic for a human, which is not to our liking. Therefore, the two of us are going to kill you now."

Sakura gasped, even though the _**Shomakyo**_ 's information was spot on as expected, it was still surprising to hear that come out of his mouth so nonchalantly.

"Wha-?" Sakura cried out, "Are you insane?! Killing someone because they have some non-existent thing!"

Okay, maybe she was taking this too far with the whole 'Magic doesn't exist!' thing. But, in her defense, these two were saying they were going to kill her, and she was denying magic. Saying she believed in it would have made it worse than it already was.

So she did the first thing that came to her head. She used the natural girl defense system.

She looked down at the ground, before quickly swinging her right foot, the one she uses to push off when running, quite literally her stronger leg, up rapidly.

It hit a very soft, very sensitive, very _small_ spot on Dohnaseek.

As Dohnaseek was collapsing from sheer pain, she swing that same foot in a pendulum motion, nailing Kokabiel in the same soft and sensitive spot just as hard as it hit Dohnaseek.

Another instant KO, she was good at this!

She then jumped away from the two, using Dohnaseek's face like a springboard, before putting her track experience to good use, booking it like her life depended on it.

She quickly used the maze-like sidewalks of the park as a way to escape the two fallen angels, knowing that they would be on a warpath after her because of what she did.

But she had a plan!

She had the idea of using her emergency spell's Long chant, remembering how Yukiko taught her how spells work on Earthland.

* * *

~Flashback Start~

* * *

Yukiko was sitting at the small table in the middle of the room, Sakura sitting across from her. Between the two of them was two glasses of tea, Yukiko's had laying gently against the cup.

"Listen carefully Sakura," Yukiko started, pulling out a small paper with writing on it. Sakura listening intently to her lesson on spellcasting,leaning in and looking at the intricate designs and words she couldn't read. "What is this stuff Yukiko-senpai?"

Yukiko looked at Sakura gently, mentally figuring a way to explain it. Finally Yukiko got an idea on what to say.

"Have you ever tried cooking Sakura?" Yukiko asked calmly.

Sakura nodded in confusion, "Yes, my neighbor taught me how to cook when I was young. But what does that have to do with cooking?"

Yukiko smiled, before replying, "A lot actually, Magic and Cooking are not much different on paper and in concept."

Sakura tilted her head, magic seemed to be completely different to cooking how are they similar? She quickly voiced her confusion to Yukiko, who giggled gently.

"Think about it like this Sakura, look at the words of this spell. This spell is very powerful, but it requires a lot of energy." Yukiko started, Sakura nodding calmly, "Now all food dishes need ingredients to be made, correct?"

Sakura nodded, still not seeing the connection.

Yukiko continued, "A spell needs three thing to successfully be cast. Those three things are a Chant, a Wizard who can correctly say the chant, and enough energy to cast the spell."

Sakura nodded, it made sense, however she didn't still see the connection to cooking.

Yukiko wasn't fazed, she didn't make this connection for years before Zeref controlled her. "Now like magic cooking a dish requires three main things, a recipe, a person to follow the recipe to the letter, and all of the dish's ingredients."

Sakura snapped her head up finally making the connection, "Magic is just the process of having a Wizard 'cook' a spell using the Chant, or 'recipe', and providing the energy, or 'ingredients', needed to make the spell 'dish' work correctly!" Yukiko nodded happily, "Good job, that's how it works!"

Sakura puffed her chest out, feeling proud of herself for figuring that out.

Yukiko continued, "Like cooking, the same magic spell can have different 'recipes' used to cast them. The longer the chant, the more powerful the spell, but the more energy need to cast it. There are generally two ways of casting it, Short and Long."

Sakura nodded her head, listening to her senpai's explanation carefully.

Yukiko paused, before continuing, "The short way of chanting a spells power is simply saying it's name, like _**Illuminate**_ or _**Chaos Dragon's Roar**_ , and giving it a small amount of power. This type of casting is more common, as it is faster, however be aware that the spells power is reduced to an eighth of it's full power." Sakura nodded, that makes sense, sacrificing power for speed. Yukiko continued, "The long way of casting a spell is saying the full incantation of the spell. For example, for the spell _**Illuminate**_ , the short way of saying it is just saying it's name, giving you a ball of light that brightens a room. The long way, while more tedious and magic consuming, allows the user to control the properties of the spell, like making the ball of light be coin-shaped and projecting light like a flashlight, or making the light color blue instead of white. The long way of casting _**Illuminate**_ is chanting, _**Wonderous light come forth, brighten the path of my future with your all-seeing light! Illuminate!**_. Sounds simple right?"

Yukiko looked at Sakura who nodded, mouthing the words of Illuminate to remember it.

"The short way is used when you want to prioritize speed, but the long way is used when prioritizing powerful shots that don't need a follow-up spell. Here is the name of your emergency spell, just say _**!$^!$#^ #! !%%**_ when casting the short version, however..."

* * *

~Flashback End~

* * *

Sakura ran, the words of her emergency spell's long chant starting to come out, it would knock her out for sure, but it would easily get rid of those two for a good deal of time.

 _ **Angelic light that guides thee from thy heavens above,**_

Sakura started, hearing the wingbeats of the angels closing in rapidly.

 _ **I call upon thy light to guide me through my uncertain turmoil,**_

The fallen angels had caught up, if the light spear that passed her was any indication.

 _ **Using thy light to assist me in my troubles, judge those you deem unworthy,**_

She turned to the fallen angels, making a motion with her hands, her left hand opening palm facing towards the two angels, her fingers spread out wide. Her right hand's wrist touched the bottom of her left hand, and her right pointer and index finger popped out, pointing straight down, the last three lines of the spell, as well as it's name, gracing her lips, the fallen angels charging light spears, ready to kill her.

 _ **Smite thy enemy for their transgressions!**_  
 _ **Assist those in need of aid, and protect the weak!**_

She called out the last line and the name, which are meant to be directed towards the target

 _ **BE JUDGED BY THE SEVEN STARS THAT GUIDE TO AN EVERLASTING FUTURE!**_

 _ **GRAND CHARIOT!**_

In all respects, Sakura thought that her spell cast beautifully,Seven seals appearing on the ground, a huge beam of light lighting up the sky like it was midday, pushing the two angels away, near fatal wounds decorating their bodies and clothes ripped to shreds, before tossing them away a great distance, their magic signatures slowly fading as they sailed away.

Sakura felt a rough feeling against her cheek, just barely registering her body falling against the cold sidewalk, her body weak and out of magic energy.

As she drifted out of consciousness, she noticed a girl with short black hair and glasses walk up and kneel down beside her, picking her up gently, saying, "Don't worry Sakura, you're safe now."

Whatever she might have said after that, Sakura cannot remember, for the darkness of sleep claimed her, her body needing to regain its energy.

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown place...

* * *

Elsewhere, ruins that appeared to be in the middle of a canyon started to shake, an Eclipse Gate that looked different to the one in Earthland, this one featuring 8 small red orbs on each side of the gate, the doors white with black lines crisscrossing the doors from one side of door to the other, a giant ninth orb sitting on top of the gate started to shimmer, a massive wave of energy being released from the gate.

On the edge of this forest the canyon and ruins sat a cliff, on top of it a castle-like building holding a school sat. Inside this school most students were fast asleep , and the few who were awake noticed the vibrations, writing it of as an earthquake, or a minor explosion.

However, at the tallest spire of the school, in a massive room that appeared to be made of gears and the like.

In the center of the room sat a man in a grey suit, his silver hair covering his eyes slightly as he watched the energy reading skyrocket.

He stared at the readings. Contemplating on the best course of action, before tapping a button that activated a speaker, waking up most of the students in the school, who blearily rubbed their eyes, waiting for an announcement.

 ** _"Teams RWBY and JNPR to the office immediately, RWBY and JNPR to the office immediately."_**

A girl in red simply gulped, before looking at her teammates with a cry of "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Above the school, a shattered moon glowed an eerie white.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a different place...

* * *

Water splashed, moving out of the way of a girl who appeared to be in a miko outfit, a bow sitting on her shoulders as she glided forward. She also had a shield like object attached to her right arm. And her sandals were thicker and appeared to be made of metal.

And she was standing on top of the water mind you.

The girl glided forward, following the nearby beach from a few meters offshore, muttering under her breath.

Things along the lines of " _dumb Fifth Carrier kids"_ , whatever that meant.

She didn't notice the water getting choppier as the clouds overhand darkened.

By the time she noticed it was to late.

A massive wave came out of nowhere, slamming into the girl, who only managed to squeak out in fear, before she vanished under the waves, the water going calm once more.

Underneath the waves, the doors of a sapphire blue version of the Eclipse Gate clacked shut softly, and a ghostly image of a girl, dressed in white, standing in the sparkly portal muttered softly, " _Acquisition of one of the targets complete Zeref, but will they be ready in time remains to be seen..."_

Her body faded softly, the girl sighing as she closed the gate once more, and the water went glassy, no evidence of anyone being there at all.

* * *

Hello everyone, ASimpleLeaf here!

So, I may have made a slight mistake in the poll for the RWBY-verse characters...

Weiss Schnee was already in the harem, yet I put her on the poll by mistake..

So with that being said, I've decided to split up her votes among the poll, all 8 of them.

Basically, when you review, just say what you who you want the votes to go to.

With 7 votes separating 1st and 5th place in the poll, even the 5th place choice can be in the harem if she gets the most votes in the reviews.

* * *

On that note, regarding pairings, I've made some changes, as well as showing you how the magic is going to be assigned...

Natsu Dragneel's Harem:

-Yukiko Violet [Element: Chaos]-

-Sakura Ichigo [Element: Sky]-

-Sona Sitri-

-Kuroka-

-Raynare-

-Ravel Phenex-

-Lisanna Straus-

-Brandish Myu-

-Meredy-

Crossover Girl #1 (Randomizer)

-Kaga [Element:Water]- (KanColle)

-RWBY Poll-

* * *

Other Pairings:

Rias x Issei x Asia

Ultear x Koneko (Initially)

* * *

Sakura only has three spells currently:

 ** _Illuminate:_** Short Form: Small ball of white light | Long Form: The properties can be adjusted.

 _ **Sky God's Shomakyo:**_ Reveals a person's motives, can also identify Yokai

 _ **Grand Chariot:**_ -Emergency spell- Short form: Beam of light that destroys the surroundings | Long form: Does not affect anything other than sentient beings.

* * *

With that being said, ASimpleLeaf out!


End file.
